


Swapped out

by Silver_Ch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ch/pseuds/Silver_Ch
Summary: Papyrus is a name of the most kind and naive skeleton in the Underground. That's what you would probably think first of this monster before the last Reset.What would happen, if someone would take other person's place in an unknown new world?That is what we are about to find out.





	Swapped out

Papyrus's bleeding ribs were a disaster for his last remaining 100 HP that he had after The Human hit him with their knife in the Judgement hall. He tripped on the way to his and Blue's house on his leg and got a crack in it. Skeletons are made of magic matter just like other monsters, but their bodies always had more physical matter so they could bleed and have real injuries since they had more HP from the beginning as if they were training hard to increase it. Papyrus was always slacking off and smoking but even so he wasn't as fragile as his brother. Sans was born weak and even after a massive amount of trainings they did not raise his HP even by 1 point. That is why he was training with Alphys when he had some free time. Since he had much more stamina but could die in one hit he had to learn to dodge attacks.

If only he had dodged the Human's attack this time.

"Damn this human and damn their Determination... I wish Blue could be here. He was the only one able to cheer me up even after I stopped caring, tibia honest" he said while trying his best to walk to the lab in the back of the house. It was the only solution to stop the human from erasing the existence of this whole world.

If it's not too late for this.

"God damn, it hurts... Up there! You think that you are in control over this world just because you can Reset and Load? Yet you are using all this power to fulfill your selfish desire to get yourself out of ‘boredom’. How many times did you destroy this world?! Two times? More?! Don't you have anything better to do? I bet you did not care about anyone in the Underground since DAY 1!" he shouted in despair.

His right eye started to glow orange because of the mix of feelings that he tried so hard to carry with him without bursting it out. He launched a massive amount of bones in the ‘sky’ as if he tried to attack someone. Even his lack of stamina didn't stop him from doing something as meaningless as that.

"If someone, anyone even matters here to you, then just Reset already!" Papyrus summoned a couple of blasters and immediately shot them in the same direction that he was launching his bone bullets and said "Please! Reset! I can't do this anymore!"

A pile of dirt and some stones fell off the ceiling near and forced Papyrus to teleport away despite the bone tiring magic outburst. He fell on his knees and felt as if a hammer hit him hard in his left leg but didn't react to it. He did not care about this pain at all. He did not care about anything anymore. Not without his incomprehensibly cheerful brother that was way better person than someone who didn't even care enough to break his promise to a guy behind the door to the Ruins at the very beginning of this timeline.

"Stop it Papyrus. My time is short before I really fall down if I don't act quick. Just a few steps and this torture will finally end."

He forcefully stood up and went to his lab and opened the door with his personal key that he once had given to the human after they admitted that they were a time traveler "As if this test was ever needed with this life ruining brat..." he thought and closed the door after switching up the light.

Unlike his room, the lab was well organised and everything was in it's place. After lifting up a curtain that hid a mysterious machine in the corner Papyrus sat on a chair and noticed a blood trail after him on the floor and checked his health bar "Only 35? I need to hurry" he said and reconnected all cables of the machine. He turned it on and took his logbook from the table near him where he started to write:  
‘Timeline #UNKNOWN  
Genocide run #UNKNOWN  
The human killed everyone they've met including Blue and the Knock-knock Guy. (I'm not sure if it is not the first genocide run they did because I don't have any memories of other ones but it may mean that they recreated this world after Erasing)  
D.T. test will start in a few moments even if the result can melt my heart in a wrong way. The timeline accessing machine is online.  
In a few moments I will activate artificial Reset (Never thought I would use this counter measure not against Tem tbh and I hope this log will save this text after what I'm going to do.)’

Papyrus remembered something very important.

"Dang it! I forgot to bring D.T. capsules from the True Lab! Okay... I think I had one of those things here. Let's see..." he mumbled as he was already searching for the needed capsule. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally found it and said "Now it's the fun part Pap".

He put his logbook in the pocket and opened the capsule and looked into it with a dissapointment when he saw that it was only half full but as he saw his 18 HP he threw doubts out of his mind because he knew it would be just enough for what he's going to do. He filled the syringe with all Determination extract he had and injected it in himself with a pant because of pain and saw that his HP went up but did not bother to check the amount of it because he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Now then. If YOU aren't going to Reset, than I will... You dirty brother killer."

He wrote the password on the keyboard of the machine and started the procedure. Artificial Reset was already in progress when Papyrus felt his dizziness get stronger. To shake it off he stood up then fell and hit the back of his head on the table.

~*~

Papyrus woke up with an extreme headache and his body refused to move. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in his house but did not remember going up in his room... But is it really his room? It was clean, had very neat decorations and was too cool for him.

"Wow, that's actually kinda nice of Blue to redecorate my room so much but... Well, I always wanted a racecar bed and a carpet like this one and stuff... But when did he do that? I couldn't oversleep that and most certainly I didn't do this myself."

Suddenly Papyrus realised something was wrong but couldn't remember what exactly for some reason and got out of the room. He was surprised to see that the whole house had a different color scheme and even his favourite orange couch was green.

"Blue, are you in your room? I..." he opened his mouth wider in surprise as he saw flames go from his brother's room then calmed down and said "Blue, I hope you're not flaming my cigarettes in there. If you don't come out there in three seconds then I'm coming in on my own"

Three seconds passed and as he tried to open the door he realised that it was closed. Weird. Blue never closed his door on key... Papyrus's room was open but not the door of his brother? He shaked his head and teleported right in there. He switched on the light and...

"Holy shit. That's the mess that is usually in MY room! I'm the older brother but i'm totally not a room model... Where is he? Maybe he's on patrol?"

Papyrus went downstairs and as he walked to the exit he saw a sock with a lot of stickers on it and said "Hiya, sock!" but when he looked at it he saw that something was off with the handwriting on stickers: ‘-SANS! PICK UP THE SOCK. -Ok. -SERIOUSLY, MOVE IT OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT! -Ok -I SAID MOVE OUT, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN JUST AN INCH. -But I moved it, right? -ARGH! FORGET IT. -Ok.’

"It is our handwriting but..." he said as his eye started to glow and memories were flooding back in his head as he mumbled "Human... Killing everybody including Blue... Me in blood and..." his hand immediately reached the logbook in his pocket and he opened his last log. He put it back and ran out the house to the exit of Snowdin.

After a few seconds of running he realised that it was a really bad idea to run in the first place and started to slowly walk. He saw Grillby in a barmen suit waving at him in the local bar and waved back even though it's strange that Grillby is so far away from Hotland. Then he heard a voice in the distance that was familiar in a way. He teleported in a spot behind the trees and saw... Himself embracing human in a hug of acceptance just like his brother did when he met a human at this exact place on Genocide run.

"What the hell? This human looks... Different. And why am I acting as HIM here?" he whispered and then the other skeleton was stabbed with a knife right in front of him and then his body became dust leaving only the head that said:

"W-WELL. THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER!" the human was already walking away when The Great Papyrus was finishing his speech but he continued "EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."

The human walked away and Papyrus walked out of his hiding spot right to the alternate version of himself with simple "Hiya buddy."

His head looked at him in shock then said "HI THERE OTHER ME! ARE YOU FROM THE FUTURE... OR IS IT THE PAST?..." he asked with a thoughtful look.

"You are kinda right, I am you and you are me. But the thing is - we are from different universes. I guess that if you are an alternate version of my Sans, then you kinda became a head of the royal guard?"

"WHYYYY?????... (AHEM)... THAT WAS AWFUL BUT I AM GLAD THAT I CAN COMFORT MYSELF THAT WAY... I WOULD WANT TO SHAKE YOUR HAND BUT..."

"Whoa, buddy! That's okay if you can't. I totally understand"

"C-COULD YOU..." PAPYRUS'S expression changed to a really sad one and he started crying and sobbing "T-TAKE CARE OF MY... OUR BROTHER SANS? WARN HIM ABOUT THE HUMAN, BUT PROMISE ME SOMETHING?"

Papyrus hated promises but...

"Sure. But what?" he was bracing himself for something really difficult to ask of him.

"PRETEND TO BE ME... AND DO NOT... TELL S-SANS T-THAT I'M GONE... HE IS ALREADY WORRIED ENOUGH ABOUT HUMAN AND... IF HE KNOWS THAT I'M D-DEAD... IT'S GOING TO BREAK HIM."

He is not serious, right? No... He certainly is. Oh god...

"Act like you? But I won't be able to..." started Papyrus but was interrupted by his dying alternate version who's skull was already turning into dust.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! YOU ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he shouted as the back of his skull already turned into dust.

"I am not great at all!..." tears started to drop from Paps's eyesockets.

"JUST PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL SANS THAT I AM DEAD!!!"

"I-i... I promise" he said with a little hesitation.

"THANK Y-YOU... I KNEW I COULD TRUST MYSELF. FAREWELL, O-OTHER ME... A-AND THANK YOU, BROther..." 

The Great Papyrus had completely turned into the dust.

**Author's Note:**

> WOWIE! You read it till this note? Thank you for your time! So.. Did you like the beginning of the story? I'll write the next part as soon as I can (that goes to other parts too, of course). I'll stay Determined to continue this story.  
Yours, #?UNKNOWN?#


End file.
